


[podfic] A Hug

by BabelGhoti



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hugs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, racing heartbeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of emef's fic.Exactly 200 words of Richard either holding Jared in his arms, or being held. He isn't sure.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] A Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895477) by [emef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/pseuds/emef). 



> Thanks to emef for the blanket permission!

### Details

  * **Length:** 1:53 
  * **Size:** 1.73 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia801408.us.archive.org/2/items/emefahugreadbybabelghoti/emef%20-%20A%20Hug%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  





End file.
